


Day 25: With Toys

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [25]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bondage, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Bondage + Over-stimulation for all your bondage + over-stimulation needs





	Day 25: With Toys

Tony had Steve strapped down to the bed. A rope harness wrapped firmly around his cock as an alternative to a cock ring. The line that ran through Steve’s ass cheeks kept the dildo held in place, keeping him filled. His dick was slick and bright red, and Steve was a _mess._ He couldn’t form complete sentences, the most he could say was _‘Tony’_ and the rest was incoherent nonsense.

He was quite the sight, Tony wished he could take a picture to keep this moment forever. ‘Another time’ he thought loosely, that’s something to negotiate beforehand when Steve wasn’t falling apart on their bed before him.

Steve’s stomach was already wet with cum, the second time he’d orgasm he’d managed to get droplets up to his collarbone. Tony doubted Steve would be able to cum a fourth time, but a devilish part of him hoped he’d at least leak some more cum out.

Tony skillfully played the wand along Steve’s overstimulated cock. He pulled tight on the restraints but they’d made sure these he wouldn’t be able to snap out of. _‘And ruin my fun?’_ Tony had said and Steve caved.

Steve’s thighs shook and his cock twitched again.

Tony’s face fell slightly, recognizing it as a dry orgasm. He looked up to Steve’s face, his eyes were unfocused and glazed, tears were freely streaming down his face and Tony clicked the vibrating wand off.

Tony ran his hand along Steve’s leg, nothing teasing about the motion. He reached for the leg restrains first before rounding the bed to the wrist restraints, rubbing where the robes had dug in.

Steve was silently crying now and Tony petted Steve’s head.

“Let’s get you cleaned up now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Quick PSA that aftercare is important and can be practically anything! Negotiate before starting! Take care or your partners! 
> 
> (and crying is normal in intense sessions like this)


End file.
